Symbiotes (2019)
Symbiotes (also known as Venom) is an upcoming American web television series created for Netflix by Todd McFarlane, based on the Marvel Comics character Venom, The series is produced by Marvel Television in association with ABC Studios for the first season the show will premiere in April 19, 2019 Teddy Sears stars Eddie Brock, and Tony Todd voices Venom, eddie is a journalist who exposes the identity of a serial killer only for the real killer to be caught by Spider-Man, he comes into contact with an alien symbiote, rejected by Peter Parker. The Symbiote bonds with Eddie and they become Venom, together seeking out revenge against their mutual enemy. Season 1 Release Date: April 19, 2019 Season 2 Release Date: May 11, 2020 Rotten Tomatoes: Season 1 83% Rotten Tomatoes: Season 2 70% Season 1 DVD Release Date: October 29, 2019 Season 2 DVD Release Date: November 15, 2020 IGN Rating: 6.3/10 Okay IMDb Rating: 8.6/10, 20,784 98% want to see this TV Show (Google users) Plot The series is about Eddie Brock a journalist who exposes the identity of a serial killer only for the real killer to be caught by Spider-Man, thus he accused the wrong man. Disgraced and suicidal, comes into contact with an alien symbiote, the symbiote bonds with eddie and they become Venom, together seeking out revenge against their mutual enemy. Through he repeatedly comes into conflict with Spider-Man, he also attempts to operate as a hero, albeit a violent one, seeking to save those he deems innocent. Cast # Teddy Sears & Tony Todd As Eddie Brock/Venom/Anti-Venom/Toxin/Sleeper # Dylan O'Brien As Peter Parker/Spider-Man # Elizabeth Mitchell As Anne Weying/She-Venom # Tom Felton As Carlton Drake/Riot # Cameron Monaghan As Cletus Kasady/Carnage # Colton Haynes As Flash Thompson/Agent Venom/Agent Anti-Venom/Venom Space Knight # Jim Caviezel As Patrick Mulligan/Toxin #Kristin Chenoweth As Donna Diego/Scream #Tom Cavanagh As Ramon Hernandez/Lasher #Mila Kunis As Leslie Gesneria/Agony #Paul Blackthorne As Carl Mach/Phage #Carlos Valdes As Lee Price/Maniac #Kit Harrington As Scorpion/MacDonald Gargan #Eka Darville As Scott Washington/Hybrid #Jesse L. Martin As Conrad Marcus/Venom #Candice Patton As Claire Dixon/Raze #Gemma Chan As M'lanz/Sleeper #Michelle Harrison As May Parker/Spider-Girl #Danielle Panabaker As May Parker/Mayhem #TBA Episodes # Pilot # The Alien # Enter Eddie Brock # The Life Foundation # Serial Killers # News Reporters # The Brock Family # Enter Peter Parker # Spider-Man To The Rescue # Eddie & Peter # Spider-Man's New Suit # The Black Suit # The Symbiote # Stronger And Faster # He Doesn't Deserve To Live # The Fault Of Spider-Man # I Lost Everything # Eddie's Symbiote # I'm Hungry! # Peter Vs Eddie # Venom Is Born # I'm A Monster! # Just Doing My Job # The Symbiote Test # Dead Mates # When Will You Learn # More Hunger! # We Can't Eat People # Find My Symbiote # Hell Yeah! # Copy! # Venom Vs Spider-Man # Control Your Self # Peter Helps Eddie # Were Done! # The Chase # Enter Riot # Carlton & Riot # Eddie Captured # Where's Venom # Venom Returned # Let's Save The Planet # Carlton's Plan # The Life Foundation Symbiote # Today We Fight As One # The Symbiote Unleashed # Eddie & Peter Joined Forces # Venom Vs The Life Foundation # The Final Battle # Venom Vs Riot # Eddie Vs Carlton # Have A Nice Trip Asshole # Season 2 Episode 1: We Are Venom # Season 2 Episode 2: Parasite # Season 2 Episode 3: Venom To The Rescue # Season 2 Episode 4: The Interview # Season 2 Episode 5: Who's Cletus # Season 2 Episode 6: Enter Cletus Kasady # Season 2 Episode 7: Theirs Gonna Be Carnage # Season 2 Episode 8: Not My Day # Season 2 Episode 9: Cletus Life In Prison # Season 2 Episode 10: Don't Make Me Laugh # Season 2 Episode 11: Never Fuck With Me # Season 2 Episode 12: Drugs # Season 2 Episode 13: Red Entity # Season 2 Episode 14: A Seed Of Spawn # Season 2 Episode 15: Enter Carnage # Season 2 Episode 16: Jailbreak # Season 2 Episode 17: Hell Nah # Season 2 Episode 18: Carnage Unleashed # Season 2 Episode 19: The Serial Killer Returns # Season 2 Episode 20: I'm Back Bitches # Season 2 Episode 21: Oh Look, Carnage # TBA Production TBA Trailer Music # Ruelle - Madness (Season 1 Trailer) # Ruelle - Hero (Season 2 Trailer) # Ruelle - Monsters (Season 3 Trailer) # Ruelle - Deep End (Season 4 Trailer) # Ruelle - Empires (Season 5 Trailer) # Ruelle - Hold Your Breath (Season 6 Trailer) Is Symbiotes (2019) A Perfect Idea? Yes No Perfect! Awful Category:TV-MA Category:Spider-Man Category:Venom Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Television Category:ABC Studios Category:Netflix Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Science fiction Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero television series Category:Alien Supervillains Category:Supervillains Category:2019 Category:Upcoming TV series Category:Adventure Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Venom: Carnage Category:Agent Venom Category:Anti-heroes Category:Mature Category:Gore Category:Violence Category:Bloody Category:Easter Category:TV Series Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Web Series